Darling I want to destroy you
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: A Ian, el lazo de hermanos no le importaba. Si debía destruir esa relación lo haría, porque Alfred tenía que respetar lo que no era suyo. One-Shot. Britaincest: Escocia/Inglaterra.


¡Otro fic! Solo que esta vez fue más un experimento. Como lo notarán, está en segunda persona. Me costó, pero créanme que me encantó escribir así, fue más fácil (: Por lo que de ahora en adelante tal vez haga más en este estilo.

**Peronajes y/o parejas: **Inglaterra (Arthur), USA (Alfred) y Escocia (Ian). Britaincest -EscociaxInglaterra.-

**Advertencias: **Solo el incesto y tal vez algunos errores, lo escribí en la escuela y descubrí que es peligroso e-e. No hagan caso al título era la canción que escuchaba al momento de subirlo y de cierta forma le quedaba. 8D

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eres un maldito, Ian!"<strong> Gritaste con furia descontenida. El sentido común te impidió saltarle encima y asestarle un par de piñasos. Descargarse contra él sonaba tentador, sobre todo si lo único interpuesto entre ambos era una pequeña mesa. Normalmente eludirías los hirientes y ácidos comentarios, pero hoy parecía dispuesto a hacer miserable tu día, ¿y por qué no? También la semana.

Los clientes del café los observaban con cautela, arrastrando sigilosamente sus sillas. No deseaban tomar parte en la posible riña.

Las atentas miradas clavadas en tu espalda, lograron flaquear tu determinación. Suspiraste resignado, una escena solo atraería problemas y de paso a la policía. Deshiciste los puños, repelar no serviría; mil veces conservar intacta tu dignidad.

Aun de pie, lo fulminaste. En un primer vistazo su semblante parecía sereno, como si lo anterior lo afectara mínimamente. Y entonces, realizaste hincapié en sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa maquiavélica; un perfecto contraste con el traicionero brillo de sus ojos. ¡Lo detestabas! Razón suficiente para mantenerte a flote y disuadir cualquier humillación.

**"No debes preocuparte. Evite los detalles"** Cuando pensaste que el ambiente regresaba a su relativa calma, tu cuerpo se tensó al punto de parecer una tabla. Rogaste no caer al suelo y hacerte añicos, la fragiladad de tu estado no ayudaba en nada. Las paredes del pecho comprimieron dolorosamente tu corazón. _Por eso no quiere verme. ¿Cómo no lo ví venir? ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba!_

Chocaste la espalda de la mano contra la porcela de tu taza, provocando un brusco y molesto tintineo, derramando parte del semi transparente líquido en el mantel. Abatido, te levantaste. Tomaste tu abrigo del respaldo. **"Gracias, her-ma-no"** añadiste, silabeando la última palabra, con el propósito de recordarle ese lazo que los unía.

Evitaste el verde esmeralda, tan semejante al tuyo, _por desgracia._

Después de dejar plantado al mayor, trotaste varias cuadras arriba. Temiendo pudiera seguirte.

Ya seguro, y cercano a la entrada del metro, tecleaste rápido el mensaje:_ Alfred, te lo explicaré todo. Responde, por favor._ Atinaste a pulsar el botón de enviar antes de recargarte contra el frío barandal y aspirar una gran bocanada de aire. Una vaga esperanza se apoderó de tu estómago. Debías ser optimista.

El descenso al subterráneo fue lento, la reciente llovizna volvía peligroso desplazarse a mayor velocidad en los andenes. Faltaban por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para la desquiciante hora pico, y sin embargo, un vasto número de personas ya se arremolinaban, esperando al dichoso tren. El inquietante eco del bullicio te impidió concentrarte. Ahora, lo único que necesitabas era el zumbir del móvil, con una respuesta de Alfred.

Agradeciste llegar y vislumbrar al fin el elegante edificio de departamentos, apretujado entre su gemelo y varias residencias alrededor. Arribaste parsimoniosamente al ascensor, tu mente más tranquila.

Cuando pensaste que el mundo no iría de nuevo en tu contra; un muchacho, con el rostro ocultó gracias a la capucha de su chamarra, aguardaba, recargado de la puerta principal. Recorriste el tramo restante. Apenas te inclinaste y tocaste su hombro, el menor levantó su cristalina mirada y te extrañó no toparte primeramente con sus gafas. Se quitó los auriculares, depositándolos dentro de un bolsillo.

**"Bien, te escucho"** Se adelantó Alfred. No sonrisas. No gestos cariñosos. Solo un tono demandante y aburrido.

"**Nunca fue mi intención. Fue él quien se aprovechó cuando sabía que tenía unas copas encima, ¡no creas sus falacias! ¡Y es mi hermano, compartimos la misma sangre!"** Ibas de aquí para allá, inquieto. Diste tu versión de los hechos, o bueno, aquellos que no fueran simples jirones. En el fondo agradecías que Alfred se dignará oirte. Claro, sin tomar en cuenta su actitud distante.

El estadounidense deslizó los dedos entre los mechones de cabello, exasperado.** "¿Y qué gana él con ello?"**

Negaste, eso era exactamente lo que te preguntabas. La conversación cesó, no había más que discutir. No lo retuviste más tiempo y lo despediste cortesmente, las cosas se normalizarían, así que no valía la pena forzarlas.

Anduviste hasta la habitación y al llegar tomaste un libro al azar de los estantes. Minutos después, a punto de caer dormido, el clic del seguro te regresó de golpe a la realidad. El reconfortante vacío de la casa te absorbió por completo, olvidando que no eras el único habitante. Las ruidosas zancadas pusieron en alerta tus sentidos. Con la ropa aun puesta te hundiste entre las sábanas, verle la cara a Ian traería de vuelta el impulso asesino de la cafetería.

De un tirón la puerta se abrió y la previa oscuridad escapó, no teniendo compasión la luz de ella. **"¿Una plática amena con el yankee?"** Mordiste tu labio. Al convencerse se retiraría. El pelirrojo aguardó la contestación impaciente y al no obtenerla gruñó. Pronto el ruido de la perilla girando y un ligero azote te advirtieron la salida de tu hermano. Respiraste profundamente y aventaste las cobijas, solo para revelar la alta figura postrada contra la ventana. Abriste los ojos ante la sorpresa. **"Tus cualidades como actor son pésimas, solo un descerebrado te creería... Oh, espera, para eso tienes a Alfred"**

Lo ignoraste. Estabas alcazando tu punto de quiebre. ¿De dónde sacaba Ian ese odio? Alfred y tu llevaban saliendo tres meses y muy contadas fueron las veces en que ellos dos se toparon. Al parecer su propósito no era otro sino destruir la relación, pero, ¿qué ganaba él? Lo fulminaste, incapaz de leer su expresión en aquella lobreguez.

**"¿Cuál fue tu mentira esta vez?"**

**"¿¡Mentira! Le conté la verdad, no soy tu para caer a niveles tan bajos"** Cortaste el aire con la mano, callándolo. Alcanzaste la lámpara de noche, más el mayor no te dejó prenderla.

**"Unas copas encima, ¿eh?"** Soltó un risotada **"Que yo recuerde, estabas sobrio y me aceptaste de buena gana"**

Le jalaste del cuello y en seguida lo empujaste, logrando que trastabillara. **"¡Bullshit, fue un malentendido y no tenías porque decírselo a Alfred! ¡No lo entiendo!"**

Volvió hasta la cama quedando con una rodilla arriba, esta vez, te sostuvo ambas muñecas tumbándote contra la suavidad. **"Ese mocoso engreído no sabe respetar lo que no es suyo"** Farfulló rechinando los dientes. La piel se te heló. En medio del letargo, tu cuerpo hizo lo posible por zafarse. Ese día, en la fiesta, no había sido más que una manera de joderle y, sin querer, la situación se te fue de las manos.

Por segunda ocasión las esmeraldas de tu hermano brillaron, pero con mayor intensidad, e intención diferente. Acomodó sus dedos detrás de tus orejas, dejando solo el pulgar repasar tus mejillas. Te alzó unos centímetros, a lo que él igualmente se acercó. Bastó el frío de sus labios para sacarte del aturdimiento. En principio te negaste a realizar algún movimiento, y al final te descubriste cogiéndolo de la nuca, acentuando el contacto.

En una rápida maniobra lo sujetaste por los hombros y en un parpadeo quedaste sobre él. Repasaste tu boca atrevidamente. La sonrisa victoriosa de Ian desbocó tu ritmo cardiaco, haciendo correr la adrenalina por las venas, hasta su punto máximo. En un acto involuntario le devolviste el gesto, petulante. Las sensaciones te dominaron, lanzándote, a un torbellino, un abismo sin fondo.

**"Terminemos lo que dejamos inconcluso" **Demandó. Se levantó rodeando tu cintura con el brazo. Trazó con la nariz el camino hasta tu cuello, inhalando profundamente. Las mordidas no se hicieron esperar, por la mañana las marcas serían evidentes, más le restaste importancia. No te quedaste atrás e introduciste los dedos debajo de la tela que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo. Ian te retiró el suéter con rudeza, y siguiéndole el juego, hiciste lo mismo.

El tic toc de las manecillas en el reloj eran lo único que te mantenían con los pies en la tierra. Los constantes suspiros y gemidos inundaban cada rincón. En ese momento no había nada que los restringiera, ni siquiera la ropa.

Aspiraste hondo ante la falta de delicadeza del mayor, el dolor era soportable pero era necesario acostumbrarse, lo cual el pelirrojo no respeto y enseguida comenzó a moverse. Contuviste el aire, junto a los sonidos que amenazaban con escapar.

Caricias y besos posesivos. Y un inquietante placer acompañaron aquella tarde...

Soñabas caer y desaparecer cuando de la nada Alfred se paró frente a tí, en una habitación sin reconocer, con una mueca dolorida estropeando las atractivas facciones. Trataste de acercarte para consolarlo, lo que fue imposible. A cada paso, el se alejaba. Te dio la espalda y caminó sin voltear, a pesar de llamarlo a gritos. Desesperaste y corriste tras él. El estómago te dio un vuelco, fue muy tarde notar la falta de piso, porque de nueva cuenta caías y no al vacío sino que se podía visualizar el final del trayecto. Cerraste los ojos, asustado.

La culpa no solo fue de Ian, sino de ambos.

Destruiste todo, inclusive a tí mismo.


End file.
